Escape (Thomas and Friends episode)
'''Escape, '''also known as Escape!, is the twenty-first episode of the third season and the seventy-third episode of the series. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July. In this episode, Douglas rescues a Great Western engine named Oliver and a brakevan named Toad from scrap. Plot Douglas tells Edward off for wasting time by talking to Trevor, but Edward shuts him up by telling him they have something in common - they have both escaped from scrap. Douglas is later taking a goods train to the Other Railway when a stranded and rusted steam engine named Oliver begs him to take him to the North Western Railway. Douglas is glad to help, and they manage to get to the works despite being stopped by an Other Railway foreman. The Fat Controller soon finds out, and arranges for Oliver and his brakevan, Toad, to be mended and repainted to work on Duck's branch line. Characters *Edward *Gordon *James *Duck *Douglas *Oliver *Sir Topham Hatt *Trevor (does not speak) *Toad (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Barrow-in-Furness *The Works *The Coaling Plant *Shunting Yards *The Other Railway *The Scrapyards Notes *This episode is based on the stories Escape and Little Western from The Railway Series book, Enterprising Engines. *In the restored version, an extended scene of Duck passing Oliver and Toad while pulling his coaches is shown. *In some of the early versions, the title has an added exclamation mark. *The works set is really the Ffarquhar Sheds set redressed. *The line "Thank goodness!" is omitted in the US version. *In the UK narration, Douglas says "Aye", while in the US narration, he says "We do?". *In Norway this episode's name is "The Big Escape". The Italian title is "Oliver". In Japan this episode is called "Oliver's Escape". It was called "The Escape" in German and Spanish. In Danish the episode was called "The Great Escape". *The second season episode, Saved from Scrap is referenced. Errors *In the first close-up of Edward, his whistle is severely damaged. *When Edward confronts Douglas, a small hair can be seen above Edward's left eye (viewer perspective). *Oliver says that he and Toad have run out of coal and have no more steam, but Toad is a brakevan. *When Oliver and Toad escape, a tiny bit of the rail was tilted. *At the yard, Douglas' driver speaks without a Scottish accent in the US version. *In the US version, the term "guard" is accidentally used when the foremen dismisses Douglas after believing that they are taking Oliver away. *Thomas and Edward have the same whistle sound. *When Douglas returns to Tidmouth Sheds, he should've been sleepy after being up all night. *When Douglas reverses into the sheds at the end, Henry's eyes are wonky. *Brakevans should've been added to Edward and Percy's trains. *When Douglas arrives on the Other Railway, Mavis was derailed. *On the Other Railway, the Diesels keep changing place. *When Sir Topham Hatt arrives, two thin wires can be seen behind the sheds. *In the shot of Toad near the end, he appears to have a slight bump at the back of his roof. This however, doesn't appear in the restored version. *When Edward confronts Douglas about Trevor, Douglas's name plate appears to be loose. *When Oliver introduces himself, you can see clearly that the word "SCRAP" is already painted on the side of his water tanks, even before Douglas tells the drivers and firemen to do so. *When Douglas is on the other railway, Oliver hisses steam, but he then says that he has no steam. *When Douglas' point-of-view is shown of him backing away from his trucks before he finds Oliver, the track in front of him is crooked. US Home Video Releases *Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories Gallery Escaperestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card EscapeUStitlecard.png|US title card EscapeSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card Escape(ThomasandFriendsepisode).png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Episodes Category:1992 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes